X-ray detectors with a large detector surface for recording measurements of x-rays are frequently of modular construction. In such cases individual modules, which are typically of identical construction and each have a number of measuring cells for recording measurements of x-rays, are attached to a module carrier and in this way are disposed in a regular arrangement. In a similar way to the elements of a mosaic, the measurement cells of all modules then form the detector surface, so that for a joint evaluation of the measurement signals of all measurement cells, x-rays can be measured over a very large surface area. Such a modular construction of an x-ray detector is for example described in the patent application DE 10 2009 022 264 B3, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.